


Persuasion

by HandsOfGold



Category: Edguy (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOfGold/pseuds/HandsOfGold
Summary: Before Eggi decides to join Edguy, some persuasion is necessary...





	Persuasion

“I've already told Tobi that I'm not sure yet. I don't get what there's to discuss about this!”

Eggi felt as though he'd said this a thousand times, but the stranger on his couch didn't seem to want to listen. He was starting to feel uncomfortable in his own home, which – to him – was unacceptable. Internally he cursed the day he'd met Tobias Sammet, because if this day hadn't occurred he wouldn't be in this situation now.

The stranger didn't seem to notice his uneasiness, though. He crossed his legs and looked at Eggi, waiting for him to say something, while he cradled his head left and right. It was an expression of impatience that one would show when opposing a child, and Eggi certainly didn't want a man four years younger than him treat him like an inferior.

“Stop staring at me that way and finally get to your fucking point!” he finally burst out, invoking a curious look from the stranger,

“I've already expressed my fucking point,” he said calmly, continuing that movement of his head that nearly drove Eggi insane. He pressed his lips together and hoped to come across cold and annoyed instead of heated and angry.

“But if you want to, I can repeat it. First, you should make a decision quickly. Second...”

“...I should join the fucking band, yes, yes,” Eggi interrupted him. Well. Coming across cold and annoyed was impossible now.

“But I don't get why. I'm not sure if I fit into your band, and before I can make a decision, Hell will freeze over. Why don't you guys just go looking for someone else? Someone who's certain to fit into your band?”

“Oh, I'm sure you would fit very well...” the stranger muttered under his breath, eyes wandering over Eggi before he drew in breath sharply.

“Tobi's sure you'd fit into the band,” he said, definitely directed towards Eggi now.

“And if Tobi's sure... let's just say he's stubborn. He's got his methods. He's got plans.”

“And you're a tool of these plans, hm?”

“A willing tool.” The stranger smiled at him, and fuck, this was a winning smile.

“You'd be, too, if you knew about the plan. But you don't.”

“No, I don't,” Eggi said sharply.

“So why don't you express it to me and we get this done?”

“Oh, but where's the fun in that?” The stranger cocked his head and looked at Eggi who felt his mouth run dry. Goddamnit, he was really starting to feel uncomfortable, but at the same time...

“Alright then,” he said, taking a seat opposite the stranger.

“Surprise me with your arguments. Surely Tobi's presented you some arguments why exactly I would fit into this band, hasn't he? Bring them on!”

“Tobi has presented me with some arguments, indeed,” the stranger said and leant forward, sitting cross-legged no longer.

“He saw you playing, you're a great player; he talked to you, you're a fun guy.”

“The usual shit,” Eggi finished for him.

“But where's the striking argument? Where's the thing that will convince me I can actually make it through months of touring with you guys? Where's the thing that will convince me you don't throw me out in three months? Where's the thing that will convince me to do exactly what you guys do?”

“Well, there's the fun aspect of the whole thing...” The stranger raised his eyebrows and looked at him intensely from his eyes that were intensely green and what the hell was he doing he was supposed to throw that guy right out and not stare into his eyes like a fucking moron!

Taking a deep breath Eggi gathered himself and chose to meet the stranger's gaze again.

“You can't just tell me that I'll have fun with you and expect this to do the job,” he said. His voice, for some reason, was quavering. With anger? Probably, he told himself and chose not to further investigate his emotions. Another mutter under the stranger's breath.

“Someone else's gonna do the job, you can rely on that.”

Then he got up and surrounded the table to – very inappropriately – sit down on the rest of Eggi's armchair. Eggi could instantly feel his body stiffening, so close to a complete stranger, but he was unable to move away as well. Especially not as surprisingly rough fingertips found a rest on his shoulders.

“What exactly... are you doing?” he said quietly, trying to sound controlled. His head was only slightly averted from the other man, his eyes remained closed.

“Doing the persuasion,” the stranger replied innocently and traced lines beneath the fabric of Eggi's shirt.

“How come you think this is gonna persuade me?” Eggi asked, just a tad bit too insecure.

“Honey...” the stranger chuckled quietly.

“You reaction is telling me it is gonna work, whatever turn this takes.”

“We'll see,” Eggi pressed out, trying hard to focus on other things than those finger and what he wanted them to do in this moment. Fuck, I'm supposed to be the one doing that!”

But it was the stranger, and the harder Eggi tried to ignore it the more provoking his touches became, leaving his shoulders to go down his chest, all without the disturbing fabric in between. 

“Jesus Christ!” he finally hissed and opened his eyes rapidly, grabbing the stranger's wrist in the same second. As he looked at him again, the other's gaze had shifted from innocent to... well, it could probably described as fucking guilty. Or not. Clear thoughts were history anyway at this moment.

“No need to instantly worship me, I haven't even started with the real thing,” the stranger chuckled, and for some reason his words annoyed Eggi like hell.

“Then do it right now!” he whispered sharply, receiving a satisfied smile. His grasp on the stranger's wrist had loosened and so it hit him unexpectedly as the other pulled his hand out of the grasp and plunged his body into Eggi's lap. As an immediate reaction he wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing him tight to his body. Still he found a way to turn his body into a position from where he could reach Eggi's face.

It was a short kiss, almost to be considered violent, and it surprised Eggi that it should come from this young man, who appeared to be so quiet. Despite its brevity Eggi was left with a flushed face and trouble when it came to breathing.

The stranger was sitting on Eggi's knees now, legs wrapped around his hips and hands pressed to his chest which he contently watched heaving. He seemed to enjoy the way Eggi closed his eyes when his hand dropped into his lap, at least that was what Eggi took from the short glimpse onto his face before pleasure and pain overtook him and forced him to shut his eyes.

In the darkness enclosing him now he was able to focus on the other's accelerating breaths as a skilled hand unbuttoned his pants and slipped into his underwear to run caress his already hard cock.

Eggi could faintly feel the pain as he bit his lips, overshadowed by the wave of arousal that washed over him and engulfed him now. As the stranger, all of a sudden, grasped his cock he cried out in pleasure. A voice in his head – that was pretty certainly coming from his hard-on – was screaming for more, for what was to come and increase the sensation that felt like an explosion going through his whole body.

But nothing came.

As Eggi opened his eyes he could only see the stranger sucking something off his fingers before he buttoned his pants again, grinning in a way that was nefarious. He swung his legs over the lean of the armchair and got up, walking towards the door. Even though he also appeared to have gotten his share of arousal he acted a lot more calmly than it was possible for Eggi.

“More to follow on tour... or never,” he whispered with a wink and was almost out of the door when Eggi had found his voice again.

“Okay!” he gasped.

“Okay. Fuck it. Tell Tobi I'm in. Now. Go and fucking tell him before I decide otherwise.”

“Knew you're gonna fit.” The stranger winked another time as a wicked smile spread over his face, and out he was. Eggi, alone again now, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was slowly coming to his senses again, but the arousal remained and probably wouldn't leave for some time.

Fucking hell, if this was the kind of fun they were up to... then they were the kind of band he would fit into.

His head was still screaming Unfinished. Eggi bit his lip again and tasted blood, but instead of wiping it away his hand automatically wandered to the button of his pants. The next tour was decidedly too far away.


End file.
